


Always Fly Back to You

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Sasuke realizes that's he's never truly alone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Always Fly Back to You

In the morning, the hawk came. He was proud and strong. He perched on a nearby branch as Sasuke woke and circled around when he trained. His bright eyes took in everything around him. When Sasuke tried and succeeded at a particularly difficult maneuver with his sword, the hawk crooned with approval. Sasuke raised his eyes to the majestic bird and felt as if there was something akin to approval from the bird. The hawk nodded at him and flew off into the midday sun.

At noon, a crow came. It landed on Sasuke’s shoulder and gently touched it’s head to his cheek. The crow stayed on his shoulder all afternoon. A quiet presence that somehow comforted Sasuke. The crow’s dark wings dazzled in the light, shifting between darkest black to deep brown to blue. Sasuke remembered that he used to be amazed at how his brother’s hair shone in the light like a crow’s wing. When the sun set, the crow flew off after a farewell bump on the cheek.

When it was dark, a small sparrow flew into the glade that Sasuke had set up camp in. It’s gentle eyes gazed at him over the fire. Suddenly it flew up and gently rustled his hair, setting a recalcitrant lock to rights. It perched in a nearby tree, a perfect vantage point to keep a watchful eye on Sasuke as he slept. As he fell asleep that night a quiet sparrow’s song was his lullaby and he had untroubled sleep for the first time in a long time.

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and whole.

Sasuke knew that those birds were his family’s way of watching over him.

They wanted to remind him that he wasn’t alone, that they were still there, and that they wished him a Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing this from tumblr


End file.
